


Captain America Reacts to Husband’s Disarmament Plans

by sarcastic_fi



Series: Every Ending Is A Begining [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, News Media, Newspapers, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Iron Man 1, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As title. Part of series, will help to read other parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain America Reacts to Husband’s Disarmament Plans

Tonight Captain America, a national treasure and three time war veteran who has spent his life keeping America safe from all and any threat, announced that he would support his husband, weapons industry mogul Tony Stark, in his new direction. Mr Stark was the sole inheritor of his father’s majority shares in Stark Industries, a company more famous for its creation of new weapons than any other innovation. Following a recent kidnapping and rescue, Mr Stark gave a controversial press conference while Miss Potts, CEO of Stark Industries, watched helplessly from the side-lines. During this conference Mr Stark announced that Stark Industries would cease all development of weaponised technology immediately until Stark himself had finalised plans to go forward. Unsurprisingly this news was met with resistance and shock. Stocks of the company, which has been running strong since before the Second World War, plummeted. There has been a media blackout since the announcement; until Captain America, the O-gendered spouse of Stark since their wedding in late 2005, was caught by one of our reporters yesterday.

This is what our Captain, normally a speech shy man, had to say about his husband’s actions;

“I would first like to say that I cannot be gladder or more relieved that Tony has been found as is as healthy as he is. This was the most terrifying and… the hardest month of my life and that takes priority in my mind. Despite my own personal feelings on the subject, I do understand how the Nation feels, the fear that Stark Industries, a company that has provided us technology with which to defend ourselves for… well, for as long as I’ve been around. Anyway, the fear is that Stark is leaving you unprotected, but that’s not what this change is about. Tony loves this country, he always has and I guarantee nothing has changed that, not even this horrific experience. Maybe he’s not going to make weapons of destruction anymore, but I promise you whatever he does make will be in your best interest, and what’s more is that it’ll be amazing. Anyone who doubts that doesn’t know the real Tony Stark.”

It’s clear from this impassioned speech that the Captain’s marriage is not as soulless as speculation would have it, and that, at least on Steve’s side, there is a lot of love. Still, despite Captain America’s fierce defence of his Alpha stock prices are still shaky, but it’s worth noting that they have risen since the speech was published on-line at 1:24 PM yesterday. While people are still dubious about trusting one man with a history of erratic behaviour and a recent kidnapping experience, the icon that is Captain America seems to continue to inspire faith and trust in the American people.


End file.
